


Trust No One

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when the person you love is not who you thought they were?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust No One

“What the fuck?!”

Phil was pacing back and forth, anger and shock coming together to give him the expression of someone who had just been kicked in the balls (he’d prefer that, actually; it would be less painful than this conversation).

“This is why I didn’t tell you!” Dan said from his place on the couch, arms crossed and lips in a pout. “I knew you’d overreact.”

“Overreact? You think I’m overreacting? I’m pretty sure this is a fairly normal reaction for finding out _my boyfriend is a lizard person._ ”

Dan huffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Actually, it isn’t. You’re just a paranoid conspiracy theorist who thinks the government is out to get you.”

“It’s not paranoia if they’re really after me!”

“Phil,” Dan said, standing up and placing his hands on the other man’s shoulders to stop his pacing, “I’m still me, okay? I’m still the same clumsy dork that has too many existential crises and doesn’t exercise enough.”

Phil sighed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and burying his face in the boy’s neck. “I know, I know. It’s just hard to believe that all this time I’ve been dating a reptilian.”

“Hey! There’s no need to use racist slurs.”


End file.
